Three's a Party
by samberry236
Summary: Hikaru and Karou want to play with Haruhi. What happens when they drug their new toy? (this is my first fanfiction, be gentle with me!) Rated M for a reason.


I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters mentioned.

This is my first FanFiction, I hope you like it, please leave any comments or corrections/suggestions. I am open to anything. ;)

Karou and Hikaru stared at Haruhi with lust in their eyes. As smart as she was, she was too naïve to notice, and that would put her at a disadvantage. Anything the twins did, they did together. That included ladies.

After club activities were over the group put their costumes away. Haruhi changed in a separate room arranged by her loving "father", Tamaki. After she finished changing back into her school uniform she noticed that the lights were off in the club room. She had been more spacey than usual today. She walked to the door and was about to reach for the handle when to hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. She fell onto the laps of the twins.

"Come on you guys, stop messing around." Haruhi said angrily.

"Oh we're not messing with you-" Karou said.

"-we are in total control." Hikaru finished.

"What the hell is that supposed to-" Haruhi was cut off by the hand over her mouth, her face was moved, exposing her pale, slender neck.

"This will make you feel good Haruhi" Hikarou whispered into her ear.

"Oh yeah, and you won't be able to resist as much" Karou added.

Through strangled cries Haruhi tried to fight the twins grasp but the needle was already in her neck as some liquid was pushed into her bloodstream.

She let out a soft moan. "She already likes it. Maybe it's time for us to start our fun, what do you think Hikaru?" "I think she's ready Karou"

The twins slowly traced their hands over Haruhi's body, taking in its subtle curves.

Haruhi couldn't believe what was happening, she was being groped by these sick perverts. But she couldn't resist. Whatever they injected into her was preventing her from fighting their touch. She almost thought it felt good, but rejected it completely. The twins moved in exact symmetry, mesmerizing her, while they undid her tie and began unbuttoning her shirt. They gently pulled back her shirt, cold air ran over Haruhi's chest. She was wearing a plain white bra. Though her uniform made her look flat chested, she was really hiding her womanly figure. The twins both caressed her B-cup chest.

"Softer than we thought they'd be." Hikaru muttered

"And larger too." Karou said with a sly smile

Haruhi began to feel a growing warmth inside her. Karou began to unbutton her pants as Hikaru continued to touch her chest. Hikaru peeled back one side of her bra and began inch his tongue around her hardening nipple. Haruhi let out another soft moan. She was beginning to get wet. Karou took notice of that as he was inches away from her panties. Having already removed her shoes, socks and pants he was ready to take her panties off too. Haruhi tried to sit up to swat his hands away but the effects of the shot were already too clear.

Hikaru and Karou both took Haruhi's undergarments off at the same time, exposing her body completely to the moonlight. The cold marble floor gave her goosebumps and made her already hard nipples even firmer. As she lay there naked, the twins began to take their clothes off. Leaving only their boxers on they laid down next to Haruhi, giving her little kisses everywhere. Haruhi didn't want to admit to herself that she was enjoying this but her body was reacting.

Using their slender fingers, the twins traced the opening to her wetness and licked their fingers like it was frosting.

"And she tastes good too!" they said together

Haruhi blushed in embarrassment.

The twins lust was growing more and more, and they were getting bored with the foreplay. Hikaru was the first to take off his boxers. Haruhi's eyes flashed at Hikaru's face with fear. She knew what was about to happen but couldn't do anything about it. Hikaru moved his length closer to Haruhi's sopping wet entrance. Using Haruhi's dripping wetness as lubrication Hikaru slid inside with little difficulty. She gasped and let out a cry. It hurt. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and as they fell onto her cheek Karou licked them up. Haruhi was panicking internally. Her eyes were wide with fear and pain, she couldn't move and Hikaru was taking away her virginity. How could this have happened? Weren't they her friends? She trusted them. And now she couldn't even look at them.

But that was about to change.

With Hikaru still inside her, he began slowly moving in and out while Karou took off his boxers and bit Haruhi's neck. She was getting pleasure from so many different places. Hikaru was having such ease sliding in and out, her growing pleasure easily detectable. Karou was not left out of this, after all his growing need had to be made known. He used his fingers and pushed them into Haruhi's mouth. It was warm and wet. He used two fingers to keep her mouth open and began to shove his length into Haruhi's mouth. She let out a muffled cry but it turned into a moan that made her lips vibrate against Karou's dick. He tilted his head back in ecstasy and moaned. Hikaru was picking up the pace. He was slamming into her, his hips smacking against her thighs. Haruhi was feeling something grow bigger and bigger inside her. She was penetrated so deeply by both boys and her body felt like it was on air.

That's when she felt it.

The most pleasurable feeling she had ever experienced. Her whole body was on fire and chilled like ice at the same time. She let out a scream, muffled by Karou's girth in her mouth. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes rolled back. She lost control. Karou took his sopping wet length out of her mouth.

"More." She whispered.

"You want more?" The twins asked together.

"Mmm please. Please" Haruhi said, her speech slurred.

The twins flipped her body over with Hikaru sill inside her. She was unable to support her weight and collapsed. The twins lifted her hips to their level and as Hikaru pulled out Karou inserted two of his slender fingers and began moving them in and out as Haruhi moaned again.

Hikaru, still with his dick soaking wet from Haruhi, slowly began to move his member to her ass.

"Wait, not there. What are you-" Haruhi was cut off as Hikaru inserted his length into her ass. Haruhi screamed a long strangled cry, Hikaru moved in and out while Karou's fingers moved around inside her. The pleasure was so intense she couldn't breathe. She was dripping wet, it ran down her thighs and collected in a small pool on the floor. Karou began to lick her inner thighs as her was fingering her, he laid down on his back and moved his tongue further and further up until he reached her wet throbbing clit. He licked it fast and Haruhi could feel it coming on again, bigger than last time. Both twins moved faster and Haruhi reached her limit. Her eyes began to roll and she felt a more intense sensation than she did last time.

"**OH MY GOD**" she cried

She let out another scream and squirted her wetness all over Karou as he continued to lap at her clit.

"Holy shit Haruhi, I wasn't expecting that!" Karou said in surprise.

Hikaru was still fucking Haruhi from behind. He was beginning to get closer to his limit.

_"She's so tight, I don't know if I can handle much more."_ Hikaru thought.

Karou wiped his face with his shirt and returned to his spot underneath Haruhi. He moved her hips lower and inserted his length into her sopping wet pussy. Haruhi was getting fucked in her ass and her pussy. All three of them were feeling something huge coming. The twins were moving in and out of her so fast she couldn't help but cry out,

"Oh god it feels so good. Harder!"

The twins almost didn't hear her as they were in their own world of pleasure. But they reciprocated immediately. They pumped in and out of her harder and faster than before. In a moment of pure ecstasy, they all came at once. Haruhi and the twins all moaned in pleasure. Haruhi's vision was becoming blurred, she collapsed in top of Karou with the twin's cum dripping from her ass and pussy, combining with her own juices on the floor. Hikaru got the last of his cum out on her back and fell next to Karou. Haruhi passed out. She had never experienced any degree of pleasure, much less from two dicks fucking every hole in her body. Her mind replayed the events over and over, making her wet all over again. her eyes flashed open. The drug was wearing off and she was still weak from the last powerful orgasm. She couldn't help but crave more.

Hikarou and Karou were dazed but their eyes moved over to look at Haruhi who was crawling towards them with shaky arms and legs.

"Please," she whined "please, one more, I want more."

She kneeled over the two and picked up their flaccid dicks. With her mouth she sucked on Hikaru and with her hand she stroked Karou. The twins laid there, shocked but not fighting her desires of course. They were becoming hard again. Haruhi was still dripping from her pussy and her ass so the twins didn't need any lubrication. Haruhi could feel her legs getting stronger. she stood up and walked over to one of the red velvet couches. The twins flipped her over so her chest was on the velvet and Hikaru slipped his dick into her ass again, this time tough Karou joined in too. She felt her ass stretch to accommodate the two massive dicks inside her. Her breathing was getting heavy again. The twins were pumping in and out of her in intervals. One was pushing in while the other was pulling out. Haruhi reached her fingers back to her clit and massaged it while the twins fucked her.

"Oh god I'm gonna go crazy!" She cried.

The twins moved in and out harder and harder, until they came again. Her clit was throbbing and Haruhi squirted all over the velvet couch. She screamed and moaned in pleasure. She couldn't believe she was feeling so good. Everything was a blur. Haruhi's last memory of that night was of the twins taking her to the bath and washing her clean. Making sure she was scrubbed clean of all traces of what had happened. They helped her dress and sent her home in a cab. She entered her home and went to her room, exhausted, and found a gift box on her bed. The tag said 'from the Twins'. She opened the box and found two vibrators, one blue and one orange. Molded to the shape of the twins dicks. She was instantly wet again.

When Haruhi's dad came home late that night, Haruhi's door was closed as usual but he heard a faint buzzing sound. Dismissing it as the air conditioning acting up again he went to bed. What he didn't know was that his daughter had both vibrators on high and was pumping them in and out of her ass and pussy, with her eyes rolled back and her mouth wide open.

"_Just one more, oh god just one more_" Haruhi thought to herself.


End file.
